


Home

by FridaysChild



Series: Things We've Handed Down [4]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby makes three. Or a whole village, if you count all the Bats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It’s not like Conner hasn’t seen plenty of blood and gore and stuff in his line of work, but watching Tim get cut open is totally freaky as hell. X-Ray vision aside he never wants to see his boyfriend’s inner layers again. He’s got a grip on Tim’s hand that is probably almost too tight and Tim’s giving him this look like he doesn’t see what the big deal is.

He also looks tired, though, because while Conner got him to the hospital as fast as he could fly (which is pretty damn fast, thank you very much) they still had to wait for Leslie and her nurses and then they had to wait for an operating room to be available and there was also the logistics of arranging things so that Tim didn’t end up on the cover of The Inquisitor. And, as Tim put it, “Apparently, it’s called labor for a reason.” So Conner’s way past wanting Tim to get a nap.

Also, Clark, Lois, Bruce, and the rest of Tim’s family and a good half of the former Titans are all in the waiting room and he’s kind of hoping no one gets into a scuffle before Leslie finishes slicing and dicing his boyfriend. Or after.

After what seems like an eternity, Leslie carefully lifts out the baby (he has a baby, this is the greatest and scariest day of his life and Conner might be having a very small panic attack) and hands him to one of the nurses to wrap him up and suction out his nose and various other things Conner’s only half paying attention to, because baby. He bends over and kisses Tim firmly. Tim smiles tiredly at him.

“Congratulations,” the nurse says, and hands Jack to Tim. Tim cradles him carefully and blinks at him like he’s dazed, which is kind of how Conner feels.

Leslie smiles at them. “From me, too. Let’s get you sewn up and then I have some paperwork to go partially falsify.”

Jack is fussing a bit in Tim’s arms, and Conner doesn’t really blame him. He remembers being born - it was kind of disorienting. He leans over them and murmurs “Shhh,” and strokes a finger down Jack’s forehead to his nose. He gets a crosseyed look and Jack bats at his hand. Conner grins. “He’s going to be strong just like his Pa,” he says.

“You cannot possibly know that.”

“Sure I can.”

One of the nurses makes sure the hall is clear and then rolls them off to a recovery room. She promises that she’ll fend off relatives for a half hour or so, but Conner knows that’ll probably be pushing it with everyone no doubt agitating to see the baby.

Conner perches on the edge of the bed and stares at Jack. He’s used to having to be careful with his strength around regular humans, well aware how easily he could injure someone. Jack is a tiny, fragile human and that’s really, really scary because he’d be so much easier to hurt. At the same time, he really wants to hold Jack, so he keeps making abortive motions towards stealing him.

Of course Tim notices and he finds Conner’s hand and squeezes. “Did you know us lowly humans worry about how fragile babies are, too? The only reason I’m not freaking out much is Steph let me hold her daughter right after she was born.” Translation, Tim is freaking out a lot but has his best poker face on and isn’t showing it. “And I watched the twins a couple of times, too.” Conner had probably gotten out of that one by being, at the time, the kind of person parents didn’t want to babysit.

“Not actually helping. If you’re worried about it I should be...way more worried about it.”

Tim squeezes again. “Same rules apply. Stay relaxed, don’t tighten your grip. Just cradle him.” He shifts Jack into the crook of his arm and manhandles Conner’s arms into position. “Relax.” Tim settles Jack carefully into Conner’s arms. “Relax,” Tim growls again. “Conner, you’ve rescued babies from burning buildings and stuff. Stop acting like you’ve never seen one before.”

But those weren’t his kids. Conner stares at Jack. Jack stares back but he’s kind of not focusing so Conner thinks he’s probably just eyeing the bright red of his flannel. “What if I drop him?”

“You’re not going to drop him. And if you suddenly have an onset of extreme klutziness and do drop him, you can use your super speed to catch him, all right?”

“What if, like, someone walks into the room with a giant hunk of kryptonite and I fall over deathly ill?”

Tim gives him the look he uses for when someone’s being especially ridiculous. “In the somewhat unlikely event that happens, I have faith that the one thing you will make sure to do is keep Jack safe.”

“Well, okay,” Conner agrees, because that’s true, and then the second thing he will do is make sure Tim is safe, if Tim doesn’t batarang the kryptonite-bearing bad guy before he gets a chance. He wraps Jack up in his TTK for extra control and feels Jack nudge him back, and this is familiar ground for both of them, at least.

Jack starts sniffling a little and then breaks into a wail and Conner feels alarmed because even though babies cry, like, a lot, listening to his baby cry is breaking his heart. Someone’s left a bottle in a warmer nearby so he grabs it and coaxes it into Jack’s mouth and Conner is way relieved when Jack stops crying at the top of his lungs (is there such a thing as super crying?) and starts sucking instead.

Conner relaxes a little as he gets used to holding Jack, and he uses his TTK to hold the bottle for Jack and reaches out to stroke Tim’s hair with his free hand. “How are you doing? You look beat.”

“Little sore,” Tim answers. “I’ve had worse. Really tired, though.”

“You should sleep. I’ll take care of the meet and greet if you wanna.”

Tim hesitates, then nods. “Get him some sun?” They aren’t really sure whether Jack needs or can use sunlight yet but they’d talked about it and decided to get him out as soon as possible just in case he does need it.

Conner nods. “Of course.”

“And...can you send Bruce in?” Conner knows Tim gets really uncomfortable in hospitals; sleeping in a public place while injured makes him feel vulnerable.

“Yeah, I’ll get you your own personal bodyguard. And Tim?”

“Yeah.” Tim’s eyes are half shut.

Conner leans over and kisses him. “Thank you.”


End file.
